Watercolour A Jasper Hale Love Story
by underthewaves
Summary: They stood there, looking at each other. The spark inside them had been lit and was about to set on fire. Jasper/Alice Jasper/O.C Alice/O.C - original pairings for the others. Rated T to be safe.
1. Our New Daughter

Watercolour

They stood there, looking at each other. The spark inside them had been lit and was about to set on fire. Jasper/Alice Jasper/O.C Alice/O.C - original pairings for the others.

* * *

Chapter One – Our New Daughter

**Peter's POV**

I looked at the teenage girl as she ran across the field to meet up with a boy. Her curly brown hair flowing with the wind.

"She's the one." I said to Charlotte, who was sitting next to me. "I want her to be our daughter."

This had all started a year ago when we went to help our friend, Jasper, and his coven, fight off the Volturi. Charlotte had seen Renesmee, and in that split second, decided we should create a daughter for ourselves. Obviously she couldn't be too young, but she couldn't be older than us either. We'd settled on an age. Sixteen. That way she could go to school still, and be younger than me and Charlotte.

We continued to watch her the rest of the afternoon, until she left the boy she was with and started heading away from us, out of the park. Charlotte and I followed her to a small hotel, where she went inside. Charlotte followed her in, while I went into the parking lot to look for a car. We had to be careful about how we did this. I chose a black Honda Civic, and quickly broke into it, starting it up. I drove around to the back of the hotel and left the car, the key still in the ignition, by the back door of the building.

**Charlotte's POV**

I followed the girl around the reception and got into the lift with her. She smelled beautiful. It was going to be hard to stop myself from completely draining her; but I knew I could do it. She got off at level three and made her way to her room's door. I made a mental note of the number. Room 22. Right out of the way. Perfect.

I stood in the corridor for a minute, waiting for Peter. _Ding_. The lift got onto this level and he walked out, grinning at me.

"It's all ready to go." He said, taking my hand in his. "Ready?"

We knocked on the door to her room. There was a few seconds of silence, and then she opened it. Her stunning hazel eyes looking up at us through thick black lashes.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked in a pretty English accent.

"Yes, actually you can." Peter said, and, in a blink of an eye he pulled me inside the room and shut the door behind us.

The girl looked at us in disbelief. "W-wh-who are you?" She said in a trembling voice.

"We are vampires." I said.

She ran for it and made a grab for the phone. But obviously we were too fast. Peter pinned her down onto the bed, one hand over her mouth.

"You ready?"He asked, looking playfully at me.

I nodded, and pulled my blonde hair back into a ponytail. Her heart was beating 100 miles per hour and I could hear the blood rushing into her veins.

"Promise you'll stop me if I get to carried away."

"I promi- HEY STOP IT!"

I laughed as Peter shook the girl off of his hands. She'd bitten him.

"Don't worry love. This will be over soon," I hushed, stroking the girl forehead.

I leaned into her neck. Her warm skin felt so good on my lips. I opened my mouth and felt the blood rush in.

* * *

I hope you liked chapter one. This is my first fanfic - so be nice! Please rate and review, if you have enough time... - I hate people who beg others to rate and review. If you have any questions, contact me. Love from, Rebecca x


	2. Vampires And Werewolves

Chapter Two – Vampires and Werewolves

**THREE WEEKS ON**

**Newborn's (Becky) POV**

"How long will it take to get there?" I asked Peter

"It's not far now." He replied, smiling at me.

Charlotte sat next to me in the tree. Still silent. Peter must have been thinking the same thing, as he put an arm round his mate's shoulder.

"Charlotte love, we didn't know Becky would have a special ability. Especially not one like this."

I smiled to myself. _Not one like this._ If anything helped me through learning about my new life, and about vampires, it was my ability. My ability was to be as human as possible. That was it. I still look as beautiful as a vampire, my skin is just as deathly pale, and I still drink blood like them, but I also have many human things. Like emotions; you'd never see a normal vampire cry. But I can. Vampire's hearts don't beat. But mine does. And you'd never see a normal vampire sleep. But I have to.

That was the reason I couldn't stay with Peter and Charlotte. They're nomads. They wander from place to place, killing only when they need to. But I needed somewhere to stay. Somewhere to settle in. So that's why they were taking me to their friend's coven. So I could stay with them. Stay with the Cullen's.

**Charlotte's POV**

All I wanted was a child. I knew that Becky couldn't stay with us, not when she has to sleep. It wouldn't be fair on her if we dragged her around with us all the time.

"I know..." I sighed to Peter. "...I'll miss her so much when she's with them..."

"Jazz will take care of her though. And Carlisle is a really great guy."

"Yeah! And you have to promise me that you two will come and visit every month!" Becky said, hugging my side tightly.

I'd never of thought Becky would have gotten used to vampire life so quickly. She wasn't even mad at us when she woke up. She just seemed to except the fact that this was her fate, and that she'd probably never see her family again. We took time to explain everything to her. Like why she's stronger than us, and why she "sparkles" in the sunlight. But even when we killed our first human together, as a family, she didn't even seem bothered.

We got down from the tree and continued running in the direction of Forks. It would be Becky's new hometown. She was talking to Peter. Her beauty really was astonishing, even for a vampire. It wasn't just looking at her either, it was her voice. Her English accent was crystal clear, and the way she talked left you hanging on her every word.

**Becky's POV**

We kept on running for what seemed like an hour, until Peter grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a stop.

"Wait here." He said, looking anxiously around. "They've found us."

And all of a sudden, as if on que, a russet-brown coloured wolf entered the clearing we'd stopped in. Jacob, I guessed. I had listened to Peter and Charlotte's stories of the battle that took place about a year ago, when vampire and werewolf were united.

"Jacob, I do not know if you remember me. I am Peter, and this is my mate, Charlotte. We helped defend you when your... how should I put this?...Imprintee...needed help defending."

The wolf stood silently as two others flanked him at the sides. His large head nodded.

"Right then..." Peter, ran a hand through his white-blonde hair."...we'd like to see the Cullen's please."

The wolf dipped his head down and signalled for us to follow him. I bit my lip. Being nervous was a down side to my human emotions.

* * *

Enjoy the second chapter of Watercolour? Good. ;)


	3. Introductions

Chapter Three – Introductions

**Alice's POV**

I'd seen them coming. Her in particular. And I knew I had to leave. Yes, I was heartbroken, but it was for his own good. And for mine as well. I saw her first when Charlotte and Peter decided to bring her to our place. She was a newborn, barely three weeks old. I saw her the second time when I decided that it was time for me to leave. In that vision, she was with Jasper. And I was with someone else. I didn't know his name. I just knew that I'd be happier with him. It wasn't Jazz's fault. I just felt that the connection between us had gone, and after seeing his future with the newborn, and mine with someone other than him, that it was time for me to say my good-byes. I'd come back to visit. But only when I find the guy in my visions. My _real _soul mate.

I hugged everyone, and grabbed my suitcases. _They'll be here soon, _I thought, and Edward nodded. I got into my yellow Porsche and blew a kiss to Esme, who, if she could, I knew would be crying.

**Edward's POV**

I herded everyone back inside the house and explained to them what Alice had seen. She didn't want to tell them herself. I then told them about Peter, Charlotte and the newborn, who were rapidly approaching us, along with Jacob, Seth and Leah.

Immediately Bell and Rose were standing by Nessie, hovering next to her, as if protecting her.

"Mom.." Nessie said, obviously not liking the whole protecting thing. "I'm not going to be ripped to shreds by a newborn, Jacob will make sure of that.."

I flinched as she thought of Jacob. It wasn't fun knowing the thoughts of your fifteen year old daughter thinking about her boyfriend.

_Why are they coming here?_ Jasper thought

_Yes, a chance to fight at last. _Emmett was grinning.

I looked at Carlisle. "They want to talk to you."

**Becky's POV**

Jacob took us up a long, wooded path and towards a big white house. It was huge, with three floors and a massive garage on the side. Charlotte and Peter each took one of my hands as the wolf leaded us towards a white door. Charlotte rang the bell and there was a moment of silence. The door was opened by a caramel-colour haired woman. She was dressed in a low-cut black dress.

"Charlotte, Peter! Its so good to see you again." She welcomed, showing us in.

"Aaah, hello!" Said another voice. Walking down the stairs was a male vampire. Carlisle I guessed. He certainly did look like a father figure. And he had an slight English accent.

He came over to us and firmly shook Peter and Charlotte's hands.

"And who is this...?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My names Becky sir." I said, giving him my most dazzling smile.

"I rather like your accent Becky, where about in England do you come from?"

"Brighton, sir."

"Brighton... I haven't been there since it was named Brighthelmstone."

"Carlisle.." The female said. "I think we should introduce ourselves."

"Yes, sorry, do excuse me, England is a fascinating country. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme Cullen."

"It's very nice to meet you both." I said

All of a sudden Carlisle's face dropped from one of polite happiness, to one of slight shock and confusion.

"Becky... May I ask you something that could be a bit personal?"

I nodded. What was he talking about?

"Your a vampire, am I correct?"

"Yes"

"And you drink blood?"

"Yes..."

"So why is your heart beating?"

There was a gasp from the adjoining room and four vampires came in, joining us. Carlisle frowned at them.

"Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. I hope you weren't eavesdropping on our guests and I!"

"No, we were just...enjoying the scenery..." Said the tallest of the four. He had curly black and was quite muscular. Emmett, I thought to myself.

Carlisle gave them a stern look, and the blonde vampire, from Charlottes stories, I was guessing he was Jasper, shook Peters hand and grinned at Charlotte. He then looked at me. It felt like his gorgeous golden eyes lock onto mine. He was the first to look away.

"Becky, this are my sons, Emmett, Edward and Jasper, and my daughter Rosalie." He looked around and I saw two other vampires at the top of the stairs. "And that is Edward's, wife, Bella, and their daughter, Nessie."

He then turned to his side where a semi-naked boy was standing.

"And that is Jacob, Nessie's boyfriend."

I smiled.

" Do you want us to explain, your...humanness Becky?" Charlotte asked me. I'd kind of forgotten her and Peter were there.


End file.
